thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Xebrexia Meets Earth
Xebrexia finally decided to head to Earth. “Farewell, Zatokai. Good luck, Kraemah.” He got the sword he stole one day. Xebrexia was only 15 (in human years). The sword has been missing for ages but no body gave a damn after the next two days, believing the 'spirit' of the extraordinary knight, Zacria, took it as they predicted. “Fucking idiots... hah.” Xebrexia took the sword out of his sheath. “Let's see what this baby could do.” He slashed the air and a portal opened. with Kraemah in the castle... “Please. You have to understand. Xebrexia is right. Amusement has been taken way too far!” Kraemah was once again tied up, but by Hachiac. Hachiac kicked Kraemah, knocking him onto the ground. “You know nothing... NOTHING! I am disappointed Kraemah. Once an almost master knight has now become... this!” Hachiac stomped on him. “How do you like that as a right way?” Haciac gave a mad laugh. As Xebrexia stepped on Earth, he looked around. It was night in the city but rather crowded. It was also quite chilly. Xebrexia felt no different except he was with the humans now. He started to feel a chill on his back. Was it the wind or is he nervous? Xebrexia was unsure. “Okay Xebrexia, you can do this! Show's who's boss and save the universe!” He started walking 'confidently' around the city streets. Without actually noticing he is passing by people and acting childish, Xebrexia accidentally bumps into a girl with long black hair and amber-red eyes who appeared to also be strolling around the city. “Hey! Watch where you going will you!? You could cause an accident!” A woman's voice yelled. Xebrexia opened his eyes and saw the girl and himself stranded upon a road path with cars in front of them. “Thank goodness it's a red light...” The female said. She stood up. “Get up before you get ran over you prick.” “Who ya calling prick?!” Xebrexia got up fiercely, getting angrier every second. “I'm trying to save you people!” He growled. “Save? If that turned green we would've been dea-” Before the girl finished her sentence, the green and cars starting working up their speed and engine. “Watch out!” She called out and pushed Xebrexia out of the road to the path. Xebrexia's eyes were shut as the cars' lights were bright along with the lamps on the walkways – something unusual for a Zatokaian. As he opened his eyes again, the shades the woman was wearing was on the road runover by the vehicles. “Huh... Guess I should watch out next time. Well, that's one human gone.” As he got up and turned, the same woman who pushed him over to save him was standing right infront of him with her arms crossed and looking pissed. Xebrexia got confused. “Huh, what? B-But you were just- and now you- !!” The girl grabbed his collar and dragged him to a park. “And now, where was I?” The girl seemed as if she was thinking. “Oh yeah...” She grabs his collar with her second hand as well, lifting him up. “What were you thinking? We almost died!” She brought him closer, still grabbing his collar, her rageful red eyes flaming to show anger. “I'm trying to save the universe! Duh! Do you want to be ruled?!” Xebrexia growled back at her. The girl raised an eyebrow, then her anger returned. “SAVE? We BOTH almost got KILLED! What good is that!? Is this some kind of game?!” Xebrexia pushed her away a little, enough to let lose of her grip. “Look, this is my first time on Earth.” As soon as he said that, she started listening. “My king is starting a war with the universe starting with Earth. And he ain't the king that you'd like. He sees you as nothing but a pawn. I tried to convince him to join the light side but it didn't work. I've then killed him and betrayed my place. His son Hachiac will be the new king and is going to finish of the plot. I've come here to protect Earth.” “Oh?” The woman was in her neutral expression with an eyebrow raised. “I'm Xebrexia. Care to join me?” Xebrexia said finally being calm. The woman gave a welcoming smile. “I'm Blazewind, but you can call me Blaze. I'd love to-” before Blaze could finish she was interrupted by Xebrexia. She was really disturbed by it, but didn't display the emotion. “First of all, we should battle. I can't just simply get a human out of nowhere and-” Then Blazewind disrupted him “You still think we're weak? Oh, the battle is on now!” ~Battle begins next chapter~ Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Fanon episodes